When The Sky Fell
by Wilde-Productions
Summary: When Lena gets caught and loses her job for falsifying Jude's results for his admission test, Stef is there to comfort her. One-shot.


When The Sky Fell

She knew she shouldn't have done it, she knew the second she took that pen and changed that number that she shouldn't have done it. Was it really wrong what she'd done? In a way yes, but in so many others it wasn't. Jude deserved a good education like every other kid, regardless of his difficulties or any school politics. So maybe she had done the right thing, but it was hard to make sense out of it. In this case the notion of right and wrong didn't really apply; however, that didn't stop her from feeling any less guilty. Not only did she have to find a new school for Jude away from his sister, but she was now unemployed and had five mouths to feed in a time that wasn't financially best for her and her wife.

Standing over the sink, Lena threw some cold water at her face in attempt to wake herself from this nightmare. She didn't even know how long exactly she'd been locked in this bathroom, but she figured it had been long enough when her wife came in with a worried look on her face.

"Honey are you okay," Stef asked softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. It was a stupid question to ask, simply because it was obvious in her wife demeanour this past few days, but she was trying to make her talk to her.

All she got was a shake of head telling her no and teary eyes, and knowing her wife Stef knew it was best to forget the talking for a while and just be there to hold her instead.

Lena turned around and faced her wife, her eyes were so swollen from all the crying that it made Stef's heart wrench.

"Shhh. It's okay baby, we'll get through it together," the blonde whispered gently in her ear. "Do you want me to run you a bath? It would relax you a bit."

"Will you stay with me? Lena asked, feeling a bit ashamed to be so needy after what happened.

"Of course my love! Stef was already on her way to the bath and her enthusiasm made the brunette smile a little for the first time of the night.

After clothes had been removed and the bath had filled the air with a sweet lavender scent, Lena sat in the bath nestled comfortably in Stef's arms.

"You are breathtakingly beautiful, you know that?" the blonde breathed against the crook of the other woman's neck and from there she started to draw a path of kisses all the way down to the brunette's shoulder. It made Lena shiver in the hot water and gasp. The following moan that she let out when Stef nibbled on that spot behind her ear was the blonde's cue to start exploring Lena's body with her hands. Stef caressed her abdomen then pulled gently Lena's body onto her, letting out an immediate moan when the other woman's ass hit that spot between her legs. Her deft hand continued its quest and cupped one of her breast.

"Stef…" she moaned, but something didn't feel right. "I can't."

Stef stopped immediately and looked quizzically over the brunette's shoulder. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Lena let out a sigh. How could she tell her that something that felt so right also felt so wrong. "I don't deserve this," she put simply.

"Hey hey hey, listen to me. You are an amazing mother and our children are so lucky to have you. You haven't done anything wrong, far from that. You were protecting Jude, and while it might be wrong according to some stupid policies I admired that you had the courage to take that risk. Also, I find this really, really sexy. " Stef didn't have to see her to know that she was now smiling. "You deserve the world Lena Adams, and while I may not be able to fix any of that, at least I can do this. Please just let me."

Lena finally turned her head and caught the blonde's lips in a lustful kiss as she grabbed her wife's hand and placed it where she needed it the most. Her body moved perfectly in sync with Stef's skilled fingers inside her and it didn't take long for her to cry out her release.

Nothing that was about to come was going to be easy, but in that moment, they knew that whatever was going to happen, they had each other and in the end that's all that really mattered.

**Author's note: So English is not my first language, I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you think ****.**


End file.
